bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlazeCannon15
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Link Here is the link to the Wiki : http://bakugancanonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Canon-Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 02:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :You coming Blazecannon?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Here's a link to the Wiki. Congrats on your 4,000+ edits, btw. http://bakugancf.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 20:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply Cussing = 3 months Vandalism (1st) = 3 days Vandalism (2nd) = 1 week etc. Just plain harassment of other users = 3 weeks. ) need help hey do you know were to download the bakugan game to the pc i dont?? Im new Im new at this could not find it if you are not busy can you tell me step by step Thank you!! Reply I can't. I'm on the road to Dalllas and on the ipad. Sorry, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 16:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) This good, or bigger????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 20:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Now?????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 23:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I just wait till I see a good spot, then get the pic. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 23:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I waited till they looked at the camera. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 00:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan dimensions dosent work why Hi why dosent bakugan dimensions work in my country it gives me a blank screen can you help Such as what? I'm correcting the mistakes i find. Does that mean all other Users are also annoying? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 00:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC) never mind i will wait for the full version to be released What? I'm not even on this Wikia right now. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 16:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Look, i don't blame you that you use reverts to check even one edit insteat of Undo. I correct what i see. That's all. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 16:18, June 14, 2010 (UTC) 6000 Congrats on 6000 edits!!! This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 03:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Just seen the message you wrote. Hope they'll understand us correctly. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 21:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) One for a Wikia I made earlier, it was not easy. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 22:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ☆ About your message. There's such thing called Discrimination. Rec is indeed the image professional here, but Aquosx got the images of those other Bakugan, i got the card images and some other missing images, and all other users also help a lot. Abce2 gets all the newest info. You put most of the Anime effects, on which we seriously thank you. Small users? What about Koisuru, who started this Wikia, Agent A who corrects all the grammar mistakes, Drago99 and many others? All users here are unique with something, not just "The Ultimate Trio". "People"? Shouldn't it be characters? This is not a hate message, i do not intend any anger, don't be mad at me. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) It's just that the message you wrote sounds like you, Abce2 and Rec are the only editors here, and all other users act like anonymous watchers that either vandalize or make small corrections. Other Wikis don't do so. You could at least have writed that message in a other way. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Eh, i understand you... As HotShot says in a parody comic. "My LiFe Is PaiN". [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 02:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) DANG, i finish writing my message to you as i get a message from you and Rec from a other Wikia. XTRMZR!!!! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 02:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Altough i'm not a fan of Aluze, the one in the center (or the second one) is quite interesting. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 02:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Sure, just give me ten minutes. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 22:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Which one? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 22:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) OK, i'll try. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) So it was you? Awesome. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I thought that page was created by a random user. For example, the Dryoid page. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:37, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Help with editing hi Blazecannon is AlltributeMaNaga So when i go to edit the Dragonoid page the editing thing looks lik it does when you editing it in a internet explorer 6! it's so frustrating i cnt stand it! so can you fix this problem? thanks AlltributeMaNaga (talk) 17:07, June 20, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga ☆ I don't know. It comes to me at random. Some days i make less than ten edits, others i make over hundred. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 20:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) And i'm not following you. You weren't here earlier today. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 20:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok... This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 00:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ☆ And you never did such things EVER, did you? And quit lying, i'm not spacing. I'm adding links and correct grammar mistakes. And sorry for being so active today. I was just mad about something. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 00:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) And i'm not following you. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 00:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'm not going to be a stickler and tell you how to use commas, but all I would like is for you to start capitalizing at the beginning of your sentences.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 00:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC)